


Daemon

by DEMONArekkusu



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEMONArekkusu/pseuds/DEMONArekkusu
Summary: Ardyn is left to his thoughts in Angelgard, a little bit of sleep shouldn't hurt, no?





	Daemon

How long had it been now? Ardyn couldn’t even remember, there was no way in telling if it was day or night, even if it was the same year— all concept of time had escaped him the moment he was locked within this hellhole of a place. Where was he even? He really didn’t know, or cared— it wasn’t like he was getting freed anytime soon. The last thing he saw was Somnus as a boulder was pushed over the entrance, that murderous gleam in his eyes, the blood of Aera’s still fresh on his blade, he stood there and said to Ardyn, and it would be the last words Ardyn ever heard anyone actually speak for a while.

“Monsters like you deserve no better than to be locked away.”

What he didn’t hear however was the sorrowful ‘I’m sorry.’ Somnus was very sorry, though he didn’t show it in the face of his brother. Ardyn was just left with a hatred that only grew towards to Somnus— and even partially to Aera. He had no idea why, but something was telling Ardyn, in the back of his mind that Aera and Somnus were in cahoots with each other, that it was planned between them all along, lure Ardyn in and kill him— though, he still had a little bit of faith in Aera, that she was loyal to him, that she was unaware of what Somnus would do to him, after all, Somnus did kill her; she took an attack that was only meant for Ardyn.

Time for some sleep, time to escape these thoughts, it would do no good to linger within them. Eyelids heavy, though even know he was tried, he hadn’t had a good sleep ever since he came here, but he did managed it somewhat. Eyes closed, he drifted off to a light sleep, it was as good as sleep as anyone could have whilst standing up, nails piercing through their body in all angles.

Eyes opening again, he looked in front of him, he was in a wheat field, just like the kind he would hang out in with his beloved, he started to walk what seemed like an endless path towards a tree in the distance, much longer than it usually was, but as he got closer, he could see her, he could see Aera! Ah, how long has it been? He started running, a smile creeping onto his face as he got closer to her.

Aera stood there with a vacant look upon her face, looking at the staff she wielded, the Staff of the Oracle, a tool for the Oracle’s magic, but also a tool to repel daemons, she looked round at Ardyn, it would come as a surprise however as Ardyn noticed panic written all over her face, soon turning her staff towards him.

“Be gone, daemon!” She commanded, her voice had a much more stricter tone than usual, she was ready to attack.

Ardyn, thinking it was something behind him looked around but saw nothing, it was only himself— daemon? Aera was calling him a daemon? “There must be— Aera, are you alright?”

“Don’t try to seduce me!” Pushing her staff even more forward, she wasn’t afraid to use it if she had to, there was no recognition in her eyes at all to Ardyn, just a fierce look, she would attack if what seemed to be a daemon in her eyes came any closer.

“Seduce you? Aera, no… it’s me… Ardyn.” Ardyn made the mistake of coming closer, and soon found himself pierced through the chest, a darkness unleashed from him as he screamed in pain, breathing heavily, with tears in his eyes, he looked down to see that Aera’s staff was rammed right through his body, she started to twist it which only caused Ardyn to scream more— the power of the Oracle staff was its full potential, it weakened him terribly. “Please… Aera. It’s me… it’s me… why?”

But Aera didn’t stop, she only continued to torture him as she rammed it through him again, and again, “Silence, daemon, you might appear as the one I once loved, but you are not him.” Another ram, and it was all over, Ardyn… collapsed as she removed it from him, black blood all over the wheat in the fields, it was dying because of it. Ardyn just looked upwards as soon the scene changed, he woke up with a scream.

Looking around, he saw he was back in his prison… no Aera, no wheat fields, no nothing, just darkness and himself. He started to cry, was that what he was? A daemon? Head down, he went back to his thoughts, they were as dark of a place as this hellhole was at this point. He was a daemon, he deserved no better.


End file.
